thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Morosh
Morosh is a small fishing and mining colony of Sarne peninsula. Morosh is situated at the northern end of the Sarne river delta. It was founded by Lorath. History In 41 BA, Ibbenese raiders strike at Norvoshi, Lorathi and Sarnori fishing colonies along the coastline of the Shivering Sea, declaring the bounties of the waves, and the lands overlooking them, to be theirs by right. In retaliation, a fleet from Sarys, bolstered by converted fishing skiffs and vessels from the Lorathi colony of Morosh begins to patrol the waves west of the Bay of Tusks, sinking ever Ibbenese vessel, military or civilian with impunity. The Ibbenese attacked the city of Morosh in 18 BA. Before the minor fleet of Lorath could come to its aid, the city was sacked with many of its residents being taken to the isle of Ib in chains. The residents of Moroth petition the Tagaez Fen of Saath and Sarys for aid, but recent Ibbenese raids leave the Sarnori unable to offer meaningful assistance. Braavosi vessels bound for the Lorathi fishing colony of Morosh in 263 AA are set-upon by Ibbenese reavers based out of the many caves and coves along the shoreline of Lorath Bay. The Sealord's navy sends a flotilla in response, although the infamous raider Agora Jogat and her followers are not located for another three moons. They finally meet their demise at the Battle of the Bitterweed near the end of 263AA. In 294 AA, disputes over territory in the Sarne Delta break out between Saath and Sarys, primarily over fishing grounds in the rich fertile waters at the edge of the Shivering Sea. When the Lorathi fishing colony of Morosh also tries to make good their claim, the Sarnori cities unite against them, and burn any fishing vessels that sail south into the estuary, instead of out into open water. Layout The small town of Morosh is strongly divided between the fishermen and the miners. The fishermen have suffered in the recent years from the effects of the Sarnoi attacks. * The Northern Fishing Wharf - The main dock where merchants and fishermen from the open water arrive to unload their wares to sell. ** Dogo's Den - The fishing market in the northern half of the town is where various fishmongers and merchants sell their wares. The market was formerly called the Plaza of Salmon until 295 AA, when a monstrously obese fishmonger bought out half the established shops in the area. Dogo sits in his shanty hall, taking profits from fishermen as "taxes." * The Southern Fishing Dock - The smaller fishing dock in Morosh, the port has seen decline in recent years. The fishermen risk greatly to bring in their catch for little reward. * The Tin Mines - In the eastern portion of the town, miners go in at the dawn and leave at the dusk. * The Iron Mines - In the western portion of the town, miners go in at dusk and leave at dawn. * The Street of Tin - The street is the connecting road that leads to the Northern Fishing Wharf, which leads to the open water. Category:Essos Category:Lorath Category:Town